kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Fred Abberline
|image = |kanji = フレッド アバーライン |romaji = Fureddo Abārain |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |affiliation = Scotland Yard |previous affiliation = |occupation = Police Officer |previous occupation = |base of operations = London |status = Alive (deceased, anime only) |relatives = Edward Abberline (twin brother, anime only) Maria (fiancée, anime only) |manga debut = Volume 4, Chapter 15 |anime debut = Episode 4 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Hisayoshi Suganuma |english voice = Jonathan Brooks }} Fred Abberline (フレッド アバーライン, Fureddo Abārain) is a police officer in the Scotland Yard. He is frequently partnered with his superior, the commissioner Arthur Randall. Appearance Fred has shaggy, auburn hair and blue eyes (as well as a mustache, in the manga only). As a police officer, he dresses in a way fitting his role; his typical attire consists of a suit, a green tie, a dark-gray trench coat, and a bowler hat. Personality Fred is a curious, compliant, and relatively naive individual. Often times, he directs his inquisitions to his superior, Arthur Randall, with hopes of having him elucidate certain matters; for instance, he has asked Arthur to explain the purpose of the Phantomhive family.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, page 9 He is subservient to Arthur, and is subjected to his insults, as well as the reproach that may arise, such as when investigations are not carried out quickly enough. Typically, he responds to these condemnations with meek apologies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, page 4 However, Fred, in alignment to his position as a police officer, believes in justice and righteousness; thus, he was appalled by Ciel Phantomhive's irregular and dishonorable arrangement with Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, page 11 Additionally, Fred harbors a vast appreciation for the arts, and is considerably knowledgeable of various paintings. He is impressed by Ciel's collection of Brotherhood Pre-Raphaelite artwork, something he is a fan of.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, page 23 History Exclusive to the anime, Fred lost his family when he was young. As a result, he was left to fend for himself, by any means necessary. Before becoming a police officer, he unloaded cargo ships.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 20 Sometime later, Fred got engaged with his girlfriend Maria when he learned of her pregnancy. Thereafter, he was determined to create a better world for his fiancée and unborn child. Manga's Synopsis Curry Contest Arc Anglo-Indians are attacked for the 20th time, and Arthur Randall chides Fred for his failure to apprehend the culprit. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler approach them, and Fred regards them with hostility but is stopped by Arthur. Ciel snatches the documents of the case from Fred's hands, and returns them before he departs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 4-9 Fred asks about the obscure nature of the Phantomhive family, and Arthur explains to him that it is a secret executive agency under Queen Victoria that resorts to any method to dissociate the Royal Family's involvement in crimes. Fred comments that the Phantomhives are, in essence, the opposite of Scotland Yard since they use evil powers to accomplish the wishes of Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 9-11 After the completion of the case, Fred and Arthur visit Ciel's manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, page 19 They sit down in the dining room for dinner, and Arthur hands Ciel the bribe money from the Queen because of his work as her Watchdog, much to Fred's alarm. They celebrate the closing of the Anglo-Indian case with champagne, despite the official capture of the culprit; Arthur tells Fred that since the Queen and Ciel declare that the case is over, it will be deemed as such, with no arguments.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, pages 28-31 Noah's Ark Circus Arc In the absence of Arthur Randall, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis trespass into the third floor file room of the Scotland Yard department, much to Fred's alarm. Sebastian copies over the files connected to the Noah's Ark Circus' kidnappings. Ciel asks to take particular photos with him and is willing to be held accountable, but Fred argues that he will still be scolded. As ordered by Ciel, Sebastian gives him money for his "cooperation." Fred refuses the bribe, appalled by Ciel's lack of moderation when it comes to using whatever method necessary to solve cases as soon as possible. Ciel retorts that it is simply "flexibility," and departs, telling Fred to "hurry up and get promoted."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, pages 2-4 Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * "I became a police officer to protect the people!" * (About Ciel Phantomhive) "I cannot help but feel that he bears an immense burden, even though he is still but a child." * (Referring to his unborn child) "So, for the sake of the child, I want to make this country into a good country." * "The world has changed. Tomorrow will become better. I believe people's hearts can become good." * "Ciel, it's great that you're safe and sound. In the past, when I lost my family, I thought they'd never return. Nothing can return to what it was before, but that's not it. It can be brought back. You have a chance to obtain your future. Don't forget this."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 Trivia * Fred is based on real-life police officer Frederick Abberline, who also worked on investigating the Jack the Ripper murders.Wikipedia:Frederick Abberline * Fred's appearance in the anime is slightly different from the manga, as in the former he does not have a moustache. * Exclusively in Kuroshitsuji II, Fred has a twin brother. Strangely, he has said he does not have any siblings. References Navigation Category:Scotland Yard Category:Characters Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc